legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P1/Transcript
(Blake is seen in another room the next day reading a book he found) Blake H:....Hmm... (Alex enters the room) Alex: Hey Blake. Blake H: Sup. Alex: What are you reading? Blake H: A book I found in this house. I have to say, Remnant's got some interesting stories compared to Earth. Alex: Does it now? Blake H: Sure does. Alex: Hm, cool. Blake H: *Nods* (Jessica then enters the room) Jessica: There you are Alex. Alex: Jess? I thought you were with Raynell. Jessica: Heh, her and Zulu started talking all lovey together, so I decided to give them some time alone. Alex: Ah. Jessica: Yeah. (The three then sit in silence before a knock is heard on the door. Raynell goes up to it) Raynell: I got it! (Raynell opens the door, but loses her smile as she sees the people on the other side) Raynell:...... Jessica: Raynell? (Zulu walks up) Zulu: Who is- (Zulu also looks in surprise, losing his smile as well) Zulu:....Umm, Alex? Blake? (Alex and Blake get up) Alex: Jeez what's up with- !! (There standing is Lestros and Solneer) Lestros: Sup my dudes? Blake H: !! Solneer: I had a feeling you'd all be staying in Remnant for this crisis. Alex: O-Oh uh, Solneer! Lestros! Hey there! Blake H;...... Lestros: Mind if we come in? Alex: N-No not at all. (The two enter as Lestros takes a seat on the couch) Lestros: Thanks guys! Alex: No problem. Raynell: Always nice to see friends! Lestros: I know right? Me hanging out with the Defenders reminds me of our time when I was part of the time. You know. Before I died. Alex: Yeah... Zulu: What happened after that anyway? Lestros: Like I said at the wedding, I was reincarnating into a new form. And now... (Lestros changes into his human form, taking the form of a brown-haired teenager) Lestros: I got a new body that I can use! Jessica: Wow that's great Lestros! Lestros: Thanks Jessie! So how about- Blake H: What do you guys want? Lestros: Oh uhhh, Solneer? Solneer: We came here to try and mend this situation Blake. Blake H: Mend the situation? Solneer: Yes. Lestros convince I was a bit... Too forward with our previous encounter. Lestros: Yeah we did kind just drop the ball on ya kid. Sorry about that. Blake H: *Scoff* Solneer: Now, can we talk properly now? Blake H: I don't know. Can we? Solneer: *Sighs* Mr. Hendricks please. We are not your enemies. We only want to help you. Lestros: What he said. Blake H: Guys, I literally just got done talking to a thousand year old dude possessing some kid's body about this crap. I'm not doing it again. Solneer: ?? Thousand year old "dude"? Blake H: Some guy on this world named Ozpin or something. Lestros: And... He's in some kid's body??? That could be misinterpreted in so many ways. Blake H: Yeah. Solneer: Are you saying you're in company of another immortal? Blake H: I guess. Solneer: This is a matter I'll have to investigate later. But one thing at a time. Lestros: Yeah. Blake H: Well what is it that you want? Solneer: We need to discuss your power Blake. Blake H: I swear if you bring up my mom in this fucking conversation. Lestros: Who said we were gonna bring up your mom? Blake H: That thousand year old guy made this bull crap theory my mom is the reason I have light powers. Lestros: ??? Solneer: He did? Blake H: Yeah. Said she might be a Gifted who hasn't awakened their power yet. Solneer: Hmmmm… Now that is something even I hadn't considered before. Blake H: *Face palm* Oh my fucking god... Alex: Hey hey, take it easy Blake. Zulu: It'll be alright. Solneer: I mean no offense saying it Blake, but this Ozpin figure may be correct. Blake H: NO HE'S NOT! There is NO WAY my mom has ANY powers! Lestros: Well if she doesn't have powers, then why were you born with light powers? Blake H: What does that have to do with anything!? Solneer: Think about it Blake Hendricks. Your father was the God of Darkness. And if your mother is the powerless woman you say she is, then you should have gained your father's darkness. Lestros: Yeah. Solneer: With that line of reasoning, there had to be SOMETHING that came from your mother that nullified the corruption completely. Lestros: What he said. If you received his darkness completely, you would've more than likely been born as another God of Darkness. Blake H:.... Alex: Huh. That's a good point. Jessica: Yeah. How can Blake have light when Alkorin is darkness? Raynell: This is confusing.... Zulu: Yeah, you're telling me. Solneer: So now you can see why we're so concerned about him. Lestros: And this is big. The Light Gift was always a legend in the Realm of Gods, but to see it for ourselves is something else. Solneer: We never truly thought it would develop until now, and it's more powerful than we ever could imagine. Alex: How? Lestros: Let's just say that if Blake was with you to fight Alkorin, then Alkorin wouldn't last more than three or so minutes. Alex, Jessica, Raynell and Zulu:.......... Blake H:..... Alex: Now I wish he was around then. Though dad and Erin's victory now feels very hollow... Lestros: Sorry. Solneer: Lestros meant nothing by that Alex. Erin and Seris fought well against Alkorin, Erin doing good for the first time encountering him. But he's right, the Gift of Light was rumored to be able to destroy even the most powerful sources of darkness. Blake H: … *Looks at his hand* I guess its no wonder those Fed assholes wouldn't stop coming after me... Solneer: Yes, but they wanted your power because they thought you would be good for destroying the creatures they found impure. Blake H: Right... Solneer: But still, there's a lot we don't know about that Gift you have. This is why I'm suggesting you continue training with it. Blake H: I know.... Lestros:... Solneer: Good. (Solneer then looks around) Solneer: Well, I think that's all that needs to be said for now. Alex: Alright then. Solneer: Thanks for allowing us in Alex. Alex: Don't mention it. I'll tell Erin you said hi. Solneer: Thanks. Do the same for your brother too. Alex: I will. Solneer: *Nods* Come on Lestros. Lestros: Aww I just got comfortable... Solneer: Lestros. Lestros: *Groans* Fiiiine… *Gets up* Well I'll see you guys later. Zulu: Bye! Raynell: See you around! (The two then start to head out the door) Lestros: A thousand year old dude huh? Solneer: We'll check on that later. Lestros: Aww okay man. (The sound of them teleporting away is heard) Blake H:...... Alex: Blake? Blake H:..... Jessica: Are you all right? Blake H: I'm fine.... Alex: You sure? Blake H: I'm sure Alex... Raynell: Hey if you ever wanna talk, your good friend Raynell's always happy to lend an ear or two. Blake H: Thanks Raynell, but....I think I'll just go read for now. Raynell: Oh uhhh....Okay then. (Blake nods and walks away as the others stand in silence) Alex:...... (The group then disperses and leaves the room) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts